Sueños
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Hay cierta clase de sueños que son difíciles de clasificar[Raiting: MA]¡SLASH!.


**Advertencias:** Este trabajo es un PWP, que significa que no tiene ninguna otra finalidad que presentar una relación sexual, osease, lemon al desnudo, sin censura. Si eres menor de edad y aun así lees esto, estás bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

**Nota aclaratoria:** En este fic Sirius es profesor de D.C.A.O, lo que explica porqué aparece. También es el primer vicio de mi tabla Sirius/Draco que estoy publicando en slasheaven.

**Sueños**

_Por Candy002_

El sonido del agua chocar contra los azulejos era el único sonido que se oía en los vestuarios en los vestuarios del equipo Slytherin. Un muchacho rubio y de tez pálida se encontraba bajo las gotas disparadas por la regadera, frotando a consciencia una barra de jabón con esencia de limón sobre su estomago plano, la espuma resbalando por el espeso vello de la entrepierna y siendo arrastrada luego al piso del pequeño cubículo, donde formaba pequeñas burbujas en torno a sus pies.

Draco Malfoy era el último jugador que quedaba tras el satisfactorio entrenamiento de esa tarde, y por esa misma razón el joven no se ahorraba un segundo en su tiempo de acicalamiento. Para él, era prácticamente una rutina el demorarse casi horas en desvestirse hasta que todos lo demás se hubiera bañado. Odiaba la idea de que sus compañeros le echaran miradas libidinosas en medio de su actividad, como sabia que Flint acostumbraba hacer sin ningún asomo de vergüenza. Incluso tenia constancia de que el muy mentecato tenía la desagradable costumbre de comparar tamaños de sexos con la naturalidad de quien habla del cabello, lo cual le resultaba altamente vulgar.

Suponía que podía considerarse un alivio el que sólo lo hiciera dentro de su circulo de compañeros, pero aun así al rubio no dejaba de provocarle nauseas la idea de que ese dentón flacucho lo mirara como un pedazo de carne. Generalmente, al rubio no le molestaba en lo absoluto la admiración de la gente, pero imponía como requisito mínimo que quienes lo hicieran también fueran dignos de su admiración. Un Malfoy, en especial Draco Malfoy, nunca debía mezclarse con los de clases inferiores como una vulgar estatua a la que cualquier incauto podía mirar a sus anchas, a menos que le aportara beneficios futuros, por supuesto.

Pero obviamente, según el criterio de Draco, Flint estaba muy lejos de estar a su altura y, por lo tanto, de gozar ese privilegio. De hecho, actualmente Draco sabía quien deseaba que lo viera.

-¿Pensando en mi otra vez, dragón?

La voz grave y ronca, emitida muy cerca de su oreja, le hizo dar un escalofrió de anticipación, pues no le era desconocida. Recibió entonces un beso en el hombro izquierdo y sintió una mano ajena tomar la suya con el jabón en ella.

Draco disimulo en lo posible su afectación, esbozando la sonrisa arrogante que era su marca registrada.

-¿Ese no es un pensamiento narcisista por parte de un Gryffindor? Por más inusitado que parezca, no todo el mundo te tiene presente en su cabeza todo el día.

-Eso ciertamente seria increíble-dijo el mayor, empezando un reguero de besos desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula puntiaguda -, pero ambos sabemos que tú no eres el caso.

Draco, bajo otras circunstancias, no habría tardado ni medio segundo en espetar una respuesta sarcástica para el egocéntrico mago, dejándole bien en claro que no lo necesitaba para ciertas actividades, pero, dándose cuenta de que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaría, opto, como pocas veces en su vida, cerrar la boca mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, permitiendo que el mago lo recorriera con sus labios. Sirius, quien Draco maldecía porque estaba seguro que conocía la razón por la que no replicaba, guió con suavidad su mano hacia abajo, donde el miembro inferior evidenciaba su despertar, mientras rodeaba la cintura del joven con la otra.

Ambos cuerpos hicieron contacto y, dada la altura superior del animago, Draco percibió la erección golpear la zona baja de su cintura, un poco mas arriba de su trasero. Sirius, por su parte, cerró sus dedos en torno a la del otro, provocando que la misma mano de rubio efectuara la caricia.

El jabón recorrió la extensión de lo que era Draco de un modo firme y ligero, aflojando y apretando el órgano en el momento apropiado, provocándole tal sofocación al muchacho que ya comenzaba a luchar por conseguir el aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. El contraste entre el agua a temperatura media que le llovía encima y su piel llameando en el interior no hacia mas que actuar como el aderezo perfecto.

El muchacho elevo su mano libre y enredo sus dedos impacientes entre la maraña de cabellos azabaches, aplastados contra el cráneo, y lo tironeo sin mucha delicadeza para que los labios del mayor se dirigieran a los suyos. Sirius acepto gustoso la acción, tomando rápidamente el control dentro de la lucha de lengua. Draco se permitió la sumisión, percibiendo en el mayor un curioso sabor salado que, por razones que no sabría identificar, le supo delicioso.

Al cabo de un tiempo, que a Draco le parecieron segundos, Sirius se parto del beso, casi exento de aliento y, sin perder un instante volteo el cuerpo del muchacho para que quedasen de frente. Los brazos del joven inmediatamente rodearon el cuello del animago, arrojando al descuido la barra de jabón olvidada al suelo, donde resbalo fuera del cubículo, e hizo ademán de reiniciar el beso, pero, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, Sirius lo cargo, sosteniéndolo del trasero, y lo estampó contra una de las paredes de azulejos, sacándole el aire debido al impacto inesperado.

-Disculpa-masculló el moreno, deslizando las pálidas piernas en torno a su cintura.

Su miembro erecto y palpitante quedo a contados centímetros de la entrada de Draco, quien, siendo repentinamente consciente de esto, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le azotó la columna vertebral. Las ansias del mayor le resultaban palpables y esto no hizo más que incrementar su excitación. El rubio se mordió el labio, ahogando un creciente gemido, cuando sintió el primer dedo invasor, el cual aun estaba resbaloso. Muy pronto le siguió un segundo, cuyo resultado fue una punzada de dolor, que rápidamente se vio aplacada en cuanto Sirius empezó a repartir golosos lametones alrededor de su garganta y sobre la clavícula.

Pese a que no era la intención de Draco, parte de su incomodidad debió reflejarse en su rostro porque Sirius se apresuro en suavizar sus movimientos, acariciando sin prisas los anillos musculares del ano y consiguiendo de ese modo que éstos se relajaran paulatinamente.

-Hazlo de una vez, maldición-espetó Draco con los dientes apretados.

Sirius sonrió, complacido por los resultados que traían sus habilidades, pero no contestó. En su lugar, apartó su mano del estrecho agujero y, en lo que tardó en producirse un quejido por parte de Draco, Sirius se hundió en su interior con grata facilidad, soltando un suspiro enronquecido de alivio.

El joven ni siquiera aguardó un minuto para acostumbrase a la penetración, y comenzó el vaivén por cuenta propia, ayudándose del agarre que tenia sobre el otro, impulsando su cuerpo hacia arriba y luego dejándolo caer sobre la entrepierna del animago. Sirius le dejó ser, apoyando sus manos en la pared mientras sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie.

-Draco…-parecía que el moreno deseaba decir algo, pero el aire no lograba llenar su pecho.

-Sirius…-la sola palabra le había costado al rubio una tremenda cantidad de fuerza.

Entonces, un indecible latigazo golpeo su cuerpo, haciéndolo perder todo sentido con la realidad, al tiempo que su erección explotaba sin remedio. Sirius lo agarro de la cintura al percatarse de que los músculos del rubio se hallaban demasiados débiles para reaccionar. El hombre aun no terminaba, así que manipulo el cuerpo laxo del joven para penetrarle unas cuantas veces más, pese al apretamiento que sufrió en su miembro. No le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el final y, en un arrebato fogoso, mordió el hombro derecho de su compañero hipersensibilizado, llenándolo de su orgasmo.

-Draco…-gimió nuevamente, sus fuerzas agotadas.

Draco sonreía feliz, sitiándose en las nubes. Estrechó su abrazo y acerco su boca hacia la piel del animago, con la intención de probar el agua que lo recorría…

-¡Draco, levanta tu trasero de una buena vez!

Draco regresó a la realidad de golpe, respirando de forma agitada y sudando a mares. Por un momento no supo qué estaba sucediendo, pero la voz histérica de Pansy le dio la innegable certeza de que no estaba en una ducha.

-¡Draco, por amor a Merlín, ya es hora de levantarse!

Si Parkinson había llegado a tal volumen, significaba que enserio se le hacia tarde. O que estaba hormonalmente irritada a causa de la visita del mes.

Draco maldijo entre dientes al notar la humedad que empapaba el pantalón de su pijama.

-¡Draco!

Era una suerte de que la muchacha ignorara la contraseña para entrar a su cuarto, porque con semejantes alaridos Draco estaba seguro de que le reventaría los tímpanos.

-¡DRACO!

-¡Por un demonio, Parkinson, deja de chillar! ¡Te escuche la primera vez!-vociferó el chico, preguntándose mentalmente cómo hacía Pansy para no acabar afónica. Esa respuesta que había dado le había dejado una molesta sensación en la garganta.

-¿¡Vienes con nosotros o no!?-exigió mas que preguntó Pansy, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Draco permaneció en silencio, en estado meditativo, y al cabo de unos minutos, contestó, justo en el momento en que, sin que él lo supiera, la muchacha abría la boca para volver a gritar.

-No, creo que prefiero quedarme en la cama.

Alcanzó su varita, colocada en la mesita de noche a un costado de su cama, y se aplicó un hechizo limpiador en la entrepierna de la prenda inferior. Luego regresó el instrumento mágico a su posición anterior y se acomodó en medio de las calidas sabanas, sin moverse por los posteriores reclamos de Parkinson acerca de que era un irresponsable; un patán por obligarla a actuar de despertador personal y no apreciarlo; un desconsiderado por no avisar que no tenia intención de levantarse; y otras cosas a las que Draco ni se dio por aludido.

Simplemente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos grisáceos, confiado en que Blaise se encargaría de controlar a su compañera, esperando a que el sueño se hiciera nuevamente con él.

Si tenía suerte, retornaría a su mente el placentero _recuerdo_ del final de su entrenamiento de la semana pasada.

Fin.

Se aceptan todo tipo de impresiones acerca del trabajo. O comentarios acerca de la miel, también son bienvenidos.

Nos leemos en el próximo vicio.

Candy002


End file.
